Je veux savoir qui tu es
by Keyra Chan
Summary: Defis N 5 d'Isatis. Harry ne parvient à se remettre de la guerre. Pour s'en sortir, il bloque ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans une autre dimension. Mais Draco Malfoy est bien décidé à le suivre... mon premier Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **Cette guerre qui a fini par me détruire.

Du sang... Des cris…. De la peur, de la colère… Des supplications interminables.

Une souffrance innommable.

Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde Sorcier, venait pour la troisième fois, en cette nuit glaciale du 25 janvier, de se réveiller en sursaut d'un cauchemar où seuls les morts et la bataille finale apparaissaient.

Trop de douleur, trop de pertes, trop de combats… trop, tout simplement trop.

Sans prendre garde à ce qu'on l'entende, le jeune adulte de 19 ans se mit à pleurer des larmes de rage, de tristesse et de désespoir. Les potions calmantes que lui fournissait Hermione ne suffisaient plus et sa dépendance pour celles qui ne donnaient aucuns rêves était trop grande.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas fait une véritable nuit de sommeil ? Sans potion, sans calmant ?

Depuis combien de jours ressemblait-il à un zombie ?

Il ne comptait même plus les jours, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Ses études à Poudlard étaient finies mais sa nouvelle vie était un désastre : Pas de travail, pas de relation stable, une santé qui lui faisait défaut de plus en plus, et déjà deux tentatives de suicide manquées.

Dumbledore et ses amis l'avaient poussé à consulter à un psychomage renommé, mais ça ne changeait rien.

Et pour parfaire cette vie injuste et épouvantable, les journaux faisaient des articles inépuisables sur sa vie privée. Tout était décrit, raconté et façonné. Les menaces du Ministre n'avaient rien changé, on continuait à médire sur son dos.

Harry voulait que tout s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il voulait vivre sans souffrance.

Il voulait oublier.

De l'autre côté de cette chambre où des pleurs se faisaient encore entendre, Hermione Granger, installée dans le même lit que son petit ami, écoutait et comprenait. Elle avait atteint sa limite, elle ne pouvait plus sauver son ami.

Ron et les autres Weasley aussi ne pouvaient plus rien faire. Plus personne n'était en mesure de l'aider.

Il était temps d'accomplir cette idée qui pourrait sauver son ami, même au prix de le voir partir à jamais.

Etouffant un sanglot, ravalant sa tristesse, la jeune femme quitta les draps de soie et appela Edwige. Cinq minutes après, un hibou blanc vola en direction du bureau de Dumbledore, faisant fi de l'heure tardive.

Demain Harry serait sauvé. Demain Harry allait oublier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apres avoir passé de long mois à avoir indignement ignoré cette fic, j'ai decidé de la reprendre. Je m'excuse auprés de ceux qui voulait une suite plus tôt et leur assure que, désormais, je la terminerai et mettrai autant d'ardeur qu'avec mes deux autres. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^ et n'hesitait pas à me laisser vos reviews et vos commentaires.**

**Chapitre 1** Je m'appelle Harry Potter...enfin je crois.

Froid. Quelque chose de froid lui martelait le visage, le tirant de ce sommeil dont il était plongé depuis longtemps.

A l'hôpital Saint Thomas, un important bâtiment situé sur l'autre rive de la Tamise, dans la 28ème chambre du 3ème étage, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et mal coiffés, avec de magnifiques yeux couleur d'émeraude et une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair, venait de se réveiller après 15 jours de coma. Un peu hébété de se trouver dans cette chambre bleutée, ou des appareils médicaux résonnaient son rythme cardiaque, il tenta de se redresser, gêné par les perfusions qui se trouvaient sur son bras.

Ou était-il exactement et que faisait-il là ?

D'ailleurs, qui était-il ?

A cette question, un patronyme s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit : Harry Potter.

Etait ce ainsi qu'il s'appelait ?

Complètement désorienté, il se leva avec le peu de force qu'il avait et parvint à s'asseoir sur son lit de drap blanc, en revanche, il fut dans l'incapacité de se lever. Il fit appel à sa mémoire, essayant de comprendre, mais ne trouva que du noir… ainsi qu'un fort sentiment d'abandon.

Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir ? Et quelle était ce sentiment de vide et de solitude qu'il semblait ressentir ?

Que signifiait tout ceci ?

L'incompréhension se transforma en panique.

Une angoisse sans nom, étouffante, oppressante.

Pourquoi était-il ainsi ?

Une désagréable impression de brouillard lui rongeait le crane… il eut l'amère sensation de n'être qu'une coquille vide, un corps sans âmes.

Quel jour était-on ? Et lui-même, quel était son âge ?

Qui, pourquoi… ces mots lui traversaient sans cesse l'esprit mais aucune réponse ne vint le réconforter.

Il n'était que du néant. Il avait perdu son identité. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était…

Son existence… ne se résumait plus à rien.

- Monsieur, est ce que tout va bien ?

Cette phrase le tira de ses sombres constatations. Il vit une femme habillée de blanc, un dossier en main, le visage inquiet et en même temps soulagé.

- Qui suis-je ? demanda le jeune patient, une note d'espoir sortant de sa gorge.

Le trouble de la femme augmente, Harry le voit à son expression, et cela ne le réconforte pas.

- Je vais chercher le médecin, surtout ne bougez pas, déclare t'elle.

Bouger ? Comment pouvait-il ? Et pour aller où ?

Quelque secondes plus tard, un homme imposant arriva et le regarda avec un contentement presque palpable.

- Vous avez fini par vous réveiller ? Bien, je commençais à m'en inquiéter.

- Qui suis-je ? redemanda le garçon. Où est ce que je suis ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, mon garçon. Tout va bien.

Harry n'était pas sûr que tout aille si bien. Non, en fait, tout allait mal. Il n'était plus rien ! D'ailleurs, avait il seulement été quelque chose ?

- Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Saint Thomas, à Londres.

Londres ? Il était en Angleterre donc, dans une capitale. Y habitait-il ? Y avait-il des souvenirs ?

- Vous souvenez vous de quelque chose ?

- Non ! Non, c'est le néant total ! Je… je ne sais plus…

- Calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer, déclara l'homme d'une voix douce et apaisante. Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment plus de rien ? Détendez vous et réfléchissez.

- Harry Potter. Je… je crois que c'est mon nom.

- Bien, on progresse. Rien d'autre ?

- Non, avoua le patient, complètement anéanti.

- D'accord. Je m'appelle Alexandre Veeler. C'est moi qui ai pris en charge votre arrivée dans cet hôpital.

- Mais pourquoi suis-je dans un hôpital ? s'énerva Harry dont le manque de réponse le frustrait considérablement.

- Il y a quinze jours, on vous a trouvé évanoui dans une ruelle. Vous n'aviez aucune blessure mais vous étiez dans l'inconscience. Depuis, nous avons attendu votre réveil.

- Qui m'a trouvé ?

- Des touristes français, c'est eux qui ont appelé l'ambulance qui vous a amené ici.

- Oh, fut tout ce qu'Harry put dire.

- Nous avons cherché sur vous des papiers d'identité mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

- Alors, vous n'en savez pas plus que moi.

- Non, je suis désolé, Mr Potter. Mais vous souffrez peut être d'amnésie passagère. D'ici quelques jours, la mémoire vous reviendra sûrement.

- Oui… sûrement. Je l'espère.

Oui, il l'espérait sincèrement… pourtant, au fond de son crane, quelques chose lui disait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais accès à son passé. Comme si une page s'était définitivement tournée… ou arrachée.

(à suivre...)

**Chapitre très court, je sais, mais la suite sera beaucoup plus longue, rassurez vous ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila la suite. Pour les fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires, j'en suis désolé mais le chapitre corrigé apparaitra bientôt. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Chapitre 2 **Prendre une décision

Tandis qu'Harry Potter cherchait désespérément à retrouver ce qu'il était à l'hôpital St Thomas, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, loin de la vue des Moldus ou des sorciers, dans une ruelle discrète du Faubourg St Antoine, à Paris, une courte et discrète faille dimensionnelle venait de s'ouvrir. En sortit alors un jeune homme de 19 ans, aux yeux gris, aux cheveux d'un blond très clair et au teint pale, portant une robe de sorcier de bonne qualité. Son sourire laissait deviner qu'il était parfaitement satisfait de son transfert et comptait bien en profiter.

- Je vais te retrouver Potter, déclara t'il d'une voix claire et amusée. Ne comptes pas m'échapper aussi facilement.

Sur ces mots, il transplana et laissa derrière lui une trainée de poussière.

* * *

Un mois s'écoula. Un long mois où la personne d'Harry Potter restait un mystère. Celui-ci n'avait reçu aucune visite d'une quelconque famille ou d'éventuels amis et, malgré la thérapie que le garçon suivait, aucun souvenir n'avait refait surface, quelque soit les nombreuses enquêtes effectuées. On en vint même à se demander s'il n'était pas sorti de nulle part, comme un fantôme qui sort de l'ombre pour affronter la lumière. Harry avait beaucoup souffert de cette situation, des regards qu'on lui lancés à la clinique, et, sans la patience admirable et le réconfort du psychologue Marie Berston, il aurait sans doute fait une grave dépression. Maintenant, il se sentait plus serein et était décidé à aller de l'avant. Le passé était le passé, l'avenir seul devait compter.

Un après midi, il se décida à trouver le médecin afin de lui faire part de sa décision : il voulait quitter les lieux pour commencer sa nouvelle vie. Alexandre Veeler, son médecin traitant à l'hôpital, avait d'abord hésité à laisser son patient dans la nature, à la merci d'un univers qui pouvait se révéler sans pitié, mais il savait aussi que ce serait une bonne chose, même la psychologue était d'accord. Finalement, il entama certaines procédures et convoqua Harry deux jours plus tard.

- Voila, Mme Berston et moi-même avons décidés d'accéder à ta demande, Harry. Tu vas pouvoir quitter Saint Thomas.

- Vraiment ? demanda l'intéressé, soulagé de cette décision.

- Oui, en revanche, tu vas devoir être souscrit au FPR.

- Au quoi ?

- FPR, autrement dit, le Fichier des Personnes Recherchées. Les personnes amnésiques qui ne se souviennent plus de leur identité d'état civil doivent s'y inscrire.

- Mais je me souviens de mon identité, protesta Harry.

- Oui, mais ce sera surtout un moyen efficace afin que des connaissances puissent te retrouver. Peut-être que des proches sont à ta recherche. Si c'est le cas, c'est un bon moyen pour les aider, et ainsi tu retrouveras sans doute la mémoire.

- Oui, sûrement…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai envoyé ton dossier au responsable, tu vas bientôt recevoir les documents.

- Très bien.

- Une dernière chose encore. Je ne t'ai pas tout dis, lors de ton réveille : Il n'y avait vraiment aucune pièce d'identité dans tes affaires mais nous avons découvert deux choses qui pourront peut être t'aider.

A ces mots, le médecin sortit du tiroir de son bureau une clé de taille moyenne et une sorte de papier officiel de couleur bleu qu'il remit à son patient.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un certificat de la RBS, la Banque Royal de Scotland, qui se trouve dans Londres. Tu dois certainement y avoir un compte. En t'y rendant, tu obtiendras certainement des réponses.

La Banque Royal de Scotland ? Y avait-il là bas une preuve de son existence ? S'y rendre serait une bonne chose, il obtiendrait peut être quelques réponses et, avec un peu d'espoir, suffisamment d'argent pour démarrer sa nouvelle vie. Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

- Merci pour tout, Mr Veeler. Je vous dois beaucoup.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Harry, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

- Je sais mais j'y tenais malgré tout : vous êtes, avec Mme Berston, mes seuls soutiens.

- Ne perds pas courage, et n'hésites pas à revenir nous voir en cas de problème, nous t'aiderons autant que possible.

- Oui, merci encore.

- Quand tu auras une nouvelle adresse, communique-la-nous. Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne chance, Harry.

Deux heures plus tard, les papiers administratifs réglés et les au revoir terminés, un taxi, appelé et déjà payé par le docteur Veeler, emmena le jeune amnésique hors du bâtiment gris, situé prés de la tamise, qui lui avait servi de maison pendant un long mois. De la fenêtre du véhicule, le garçon admirait les rues de Londres ainsi que ses monuments dans la perspective de se rappeler un infime souvenir, pourtant tout lui semblait inconnu, comme si il n'y avait jamais vécu. Dans un soupir las, il cessa son exploration et se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de cet avenir inconnu qui lui tendait les bras et le terrifiait.

Arrivé au 138 Holborn, Harry descendit et laissa le chauffeur partir à la recherche de nouveau client, puis il entra dans un immense building de béton, tapissait à l'intérieur de moquette de couleur rouge. Etrangement, aussi saugrenue que cela puisse être, il imagina, à la place des hommes et femmes en costumes sobres, des petites créatures aux nez et aux oreilles pointues… des gobelins. Cela le fit sourire, l'amnésie semblait l'avoir rendu sensible au fantastique. Reprenant un air sérieux, il s'approcha d'un comptoir de libre, prit son certificat de la RBS et se présenta, tout en se demandant comment il allait expliquer le motif de sa visite.

- Bonjour Madame, je suis Harry Potter et…

- Mr Potter ? l'interrompit la femme. Mr Harry James Potter ?

- Euh… oui

- Puis je voir votre certificat ?

Un peu étonné par le comportement de la femme, il s'exécuta et sortit également la clé.

- Nous attendions votre visite, déclara t'elle après avoir vérifié le morceau de papier. Je vais appeler le directeur, veuillez patienter un instant.

Le directeur ? Avait-il des ennuis financiers ? Et pourquoi l'attendait-on ? Décidemment, tout lui semblé étonnant. Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'un homme, au tailleur aussi strict que le reste du personnel, n'arrive le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mr Potter, dit celui-ci en lui serrant la main. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, bien que je vous attendais plus tôt.

Revoir ? Il était donc bien venu ici. Peut être était il un fidèle client.

- Vous êtes venu pour récupérer le contenu de votre coffre, Mr Potter ?

_- Un coffre ?_ Oui, en effet, répondit-il posément. Mais avant je dois vous parler.

- Bien sûr, allons dans mon bureau, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Ainsi installé dans un siège de cuir, Harry raconta ce qui lui était arrivé, ne lui cachant pas qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de son passage et de ce qu'il était venu y faire. L'homme l'avait écouté tranquillement mais avait toutefois souhaité appeler le docteur Veeler, pour vérifier ses dires par mesure de sécurité, d'après lui. Quand celui-ci fut bien sûr que son client ne lui avait pas menti, il lui exposa, à son tour, les renseignements dont Harry avait besoin :

- Vous êtes venu il y a six semaines afin de déposer, dans un de nos coffres, huit mallettes qui, apparemment, semblaient très importantes et ce, en toute discrétion. Ce genre de procédure est très rare dans notre établissement, bien que nous disposons de coffres forts, c'est pourquoi les dépositaires doivent obligatoirement passer par moi.

- Que contiennent ces mallettes exactement ?

- Je l'ignore, vous n'avez pas souhaité m'en faire part lors de notre dernière rencontre. Tout ce que vous m'avez demandé, c'est d'attendre votre retour afin que vous puissiez disposer de votre bien.

- Et c'est tout ? Je ne vous ai pas donné d'adresse ou un numéro de téléphone ?

- Non, vous avez tout fait sous réserve, comme je viens de vous le dire.

- C'est légal au moins ? ne pût s'empêcher de demander le jeune homme.

- Oui… enfin ce n'est pas interdit par la loi si vous nous donnez les bonnes conditions.

- Et qui sont ?

- Un casier judiciaire vierge et… d'autres choses.

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirait rien de plus, Harry préféra changer de sujet, bien qu'il trouva cette pratique assez anormal.

- Donc, à part ses valises, il n'y a rien d'autre.

- Non, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner d'avantage.

Un peu déçu de ses maigres résultats, Harry demanda à voir les fameuses mallettes. Ils descendirent donc dans un vaste sous sol sécurisé, disposant de plusieurs gardes et autant de caméra de surveillance. Quand ils arrivèrent dans une large pièce où se trouvé une simple table de bois et une trentaine de coffres muraux de grandes tailles, le directeur et son client inséraient en même temps la fameuse clé, ainsi que son double, afin d'ouvrir sans problème le container en fonte. Ils virent alors les attachés-cases ainsi qu'une lettre collée sur l'un d'eux.

Laissant désormais Harry seul dans la pièce glaciale, confidentialité oblige, le directeur quitta les lieux et informa qu'il allait fermer la porte à clef jusqu'à ce que l'on toque trois fois, signe que le client avait fini et voulait sortir. L'ancien sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude prit donc la lettre et commença à la lire.

_Cher moi,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, cela veut dire que tu as perdu la mémoire et que c'est désormais ta seule piste._

_Ne te demandes pas comment, ni pourquoi, c'est inutile._

_Saches seulement que si tu n'as plus aucun souvenir, c'est pour une bonne raison._

_Bien que je me doute que tu dois te sentir perdu, il faut que tu laisses derrière toi ce passé qui, je peux te le dire, a été un enfer vivant._

_Ne cherches pas à te rappeler, je t'en conjure, ou cela te détruira. _

_La seule chose que tu dois faire, à présent, c'est vivre._

_Vivre, tout simplement, profiter de cette vie au maximum sans regarder en arrière._

_Je sais que cela doit être douloureux pour toi, mais je te supplie de me faire confiance… non, de te faire confiance. _

_Vis, vis enfin, et ne te laisses pas emprisonner par la curiosité, ce serait une grave erreur. _

_Il y a dans ces mallettes de quoi réaliser cette nouvelle existence et d'en bénéficier pleinement._

_C'est tout ce que tu dois faire à présent._

_Je te supplie encore une fois d'oublier, et te souhaites un avenir meilleur._

_Harry James Potter._

Dire qu'il était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Qu'était cette lettre exactement ? Était ce vraiment lui qui avait écris ça ? Et comment savait il qu'il allait devenir amnésique ? L'avait il fait exprès ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Tout était donc prévu ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel était ce passé qu'il devait oublier à tout prix ?

Sentant un début de mal de crane arriver, il décida de reporter ces questions à plus tard, prit un attaché case afin de l'ouvrir… et découvrit à l'intérieur les liasses de billets de banques !

Voyant ses jambes fléchir, il déposa la mallette, en attrapa une autre, et découvrit la même chose. Il fit le même geste pour le reste et le résultat resta identique : il y avait dans ce coffre une véritable fortune. Il était riche !

Mais d'où venait cet argent ? Et qui était-il, à la fin, pour en posséder autant ? Le fils d'une famille fortunée ? Un millionnaire ? Le chef d'une entreprise ? Un escroc professionnel ou un cambrioleur ayant réussi le plus gros coup de sa carrière ? Il y avait des dizaines de possibilités, mais dans tout les cas, si cet argent était vraiment à lui, alors il y avait en effet de quoi en profiter pleinement.

Et maintenant qu'allait il faire ? Se mettre à la recherche de son passé ou suivre les recommandations de la lettre ? Découvrir qui était vraiment Harry Potter ou en créer un autre ?

Quel était le meilleur choix ? Une partie de sa conscience lui disait de ne pas baisser les bras et de découvrir la vérité, tandis que l'autre lui recommandait de céder face à la tentation de cette nouvelle liberté.

Vérité ou nouvelle identité ?

Ce laisser aller était facile, mais c'était également un peu lâche de ne pas faire face.

_La seule chose que tu dois faire, à présent, c'est vivre. _

Et pourquoi pas après tout.

Si cette lettre disait qu'il avait souffert, pourquoi vouloir le découvrir ? Il avait de l'argent, la possibilité de tout recommencer…

_La seule chose que tu dois faire, à présent, c'est vivre._

Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Il allait vivre.

* * *

Quatre années passèrent. Quatre longues années où rien n'avait vraiment changé. Londres était toujours la même et ses habitants comptaient bien que cela continue autant que possible.

Dans le quartier bourgeois de Kensington, dans une luxueuse résidence, Harry Potter, âgé maintenant de 23 ans dormait paisiblement, loin de ses cauchemars d'antan dont il n'avait plus aucun souvenirs. Il rêvait souvent, malgré tout, de magie, de balai volant ou même d'un vieux magicien à la longue barbe, mais il mettait toujours cela sur le compte des films à la télévision.

Il fut brusquement tiré de son sommeil au rythme désagréable de son réveil matin, grognant contre ce bruit répétitif et énervant. D'un geste sec, il l'éteignit et se retourna dans les draps de coton afin de profiter des rêves agréables et sans cauchemars. Ce fut, cependant, sans compter sur les miaulements affamés de son Maine Coon, un chat gris tigrés de noir, qui semblait bien décidé à achever le travail du réveil matin.

- Doyle ! gronda son maitre d'une voix endormie. Laisses moi tranquille.

Peine perdu, l'animal redoubla dans ses miaulements, essayant de faire comprendre à son humain que sa pâtée du matin était primordiale dans sa vie de félin domestiquée. Au bout de trois minutes, pestant contre les animaux caractériels, Harry décida de se lever enfin. Comme pour se faire pardonner, l'animal bondit sur les genoux de son maitre en ronronnant et en se frottant contre lui.

- Oui, je sais, Doyle. Tu as faim et tu n'aimes pas attendre.

Vaincu, il quitta donc son lit et voulu se rendre à la cuisine mais son pied cogna contre un livre à qui se trouvait prés du lit. Harry se dépêcha de le ramasser d'une main et de le poser sur sa table de chevet ce livre était celui qu'il adorait par-dessus tout : L'Ange Sacrifié.

Cette série en trois volumes, à la couverture sanglante où apparaissait une croix gammée, faisait succès à chaque sortie et l'ancien sorcier en était un véritable fan.

Son auteur, Peers Matthew, racontait l'histoire d'un jeune Résistant français, Henry Chevalier, en pleine Seconde Guerre Mondiale, qui voulait rejoindre la Zone Libre après avoir tenté d'assassiner Thomas Junger, un brillant officier Allemand qui souhaitait sa mort à tous prix. Il rencontra, par la suite, un jeune noble, dont la réputation fascisme n'était plus à faire, et le menaça de le dénoncer s'il ne l'emmenait pas avec lui dans son périple. Ainsi, on pouvait voir évoluer, dans un monde barbare et sanglant superbement décris, l'évolution de ses trois personnages, tout en se demandant qui parviendraient à sortir vainqueur de cette partie de cache- cache littéraire.

Quand Harry avait découvert le premier volume, il ne l'avait plus lâché et le relut même plusieurs fois. Puis, la suite était arrivée et le jeune homme n'en avait pas été déçu. Aujourd'hui, il attendait la sortie du quatrième et dernier livre avec une impatience certaine, espérant assouvir sa curiosité le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il atteignit la dernière marche, Harry fut brusquement accueilli par une tornade bruyante qui ne tarda pas à faire feuler de colère le pauvre Doyle contre son détestable colocataire : Rastell, un bouledogue américain blanc et marron qu'il avait sauvé d'une fourrière lors d'un court séjour en France.

- Rastell, suffit ! gronda Harry.

Mais c'était inutile, comme Doyle, le jeune chien fou et excité réclamait sa part de nourriture. Contrairement aux autres chiens de sa race, Rastell était loin d'être calme : il aimait s'amuser et son jeu favori consistait à faire tourner en bourrique Doyle, qui n'hésitait pas à lui griffer le museau afin de lui rappeler qu'il était le maitre des lieux.

Soupirant contre ses deux terreurs, Harry se dépêcha de leur donner à manger afin de pouvoir lui-même profiter de son café matinal. Il sortit donc ses tranches de pain de mie, son grille pain, sa confiture et se pressa deux oranges, puis se posa tranquillement devant son petit déjeuner, non sans avoir allumé la télé, préférant ne pas regarder la façon dont son chien dévorait ses croquettes.

Il était 7h 30 du matin et, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, il n'aurait pas le temps d'emmener Rastell à sa promenade quotidienne et arriverait en retard à l'université.

Il prit donc sa douche le plus vite possible, s'habilla chaudement afin de se protéger du vent glacial de l'hiver, attacha avec difficulté la laisse du chien et se dirigea vers Hyde Park, qui se trouvait juste à coté. Laissant son chien dépenser son trop plein d'énergie en le détachant, Harry Potter s'assit sur un banc et se remémora ses quatre dernières années :

Suite à sa découverte à la RBS, le jeune homme avait profité de son argent comme il le voulait et sa première action fut d'effectuer un tour du monde pendant 1 an. De pays en pays, il s'était ressourcé, avait visité de nombreux musées, monuments, villages, curiosités historiques… c'est lors de cette période qu'il s'était également découvert un penchant pour les hommes, préférant un corps viril à celui des femmes. Sa principale aventure fut avec un américain avec qui il s'était installé deux mois. Mais le mal du pays l'avait très vite pris et Harry retourna en Angleterre, mettant fin à sa relation.

Après, sa deuxième action fut d'acheter sa maison qui, non content d'être l'une des plus belles du quartier, se composait d'une cuisine-salle à manger, d'un salon confortable bénéficiant d'une cheminée, d'une petite bibliothèque qui faisait office de salle informatique, d'une petite cave, d'une salle de bain agréable-WC, de deux chambres et d'un jardin. Toutes les pièces étaient de couleurs clairs et apaisantes, tirant sur le bleu, le beige, ou le vert. C'était une demeure reposante et sans défaut.

Sa troisième action fut de prendre un rendez vous chez un coiffeur renommé afin d'arranger le nid d'oiseau qui lui servait de cheveux, ainsi que de se rendre chez un ophtalmologiste pour échanger ses lunettes contre des lentilles.

La suite ne fut qu'une grande dépense de vêtements à la mode, de meubles modernes, d'électroménagers derniers cris, d'une moto, ou de sorties dans des casinos ou restaurants luxueux, avec des rencontres d'un soir et sans avenirs.

Pour profiter, il en avait profité… mais très vite, il fut excédé de cette vie de plaisir qui ne lui apporté que des petites joies courtes et sans intérêt. Ne sachant alors que faire de cet argent sortit de nul part, il décida d'en donner une partie à des œuvres caritatives, contre certaines maladies ou pour aider les personnes handicapées, puis de reprendre une vie simple. Il se résolut également à refaire des études…mais pas dans n'importe quelle université : l'Académie des Arts Libres.

Ce campus, situé en plein cœur de Londres, accueillait tout les élèves ayant un don dans un domaine artistique : Peinture, photo, théâtre, cinéma, danse, musique, littérature… les trois quart des élèves qui en sortaient trouvés très vite du travail, sous les recommandations des professeurs qui les avaient formés au mieux.

Pour sa part, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, c'est dans celui du cinéma que Harry avait trouvé sa place, et, bien qu'il ne soit encore un débutant, il était déjà parvenu à tourner dans une publicité, deux téléfilms, et obtenu un petit rôle de serveur dans un film reconnu. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà un début de toute façon il n'avait pas l'attention d'en faire carrière. Au pire, il travaillerait peut être dans des studios ou dans un grand cinéma.

Tandis qu'il repensait à ses cours de la journée, il fut brusquement tiré de ses esprits par les aboiements furieux de Rastell qui semblait poursuivre quelque chose. De peur qu'il se sauve, il se dépêcha de le rattraper, criant son nom dans l'espoir qu'il obéisse… en vain. Ce n'est qu'après 10 minutes de course poursuite qu'il parvint enfin à le retrouver, jappant vers le haut d'un arbre.

- Rastell, stupide chien ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

Regardant au dessus des branches, il vit alors un superbe chat blanc angora, crachant sa rage contre son adversaire.

- Et c'est pour ce malheureux matou que tu m'as fait courir ? gronda Harry. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas laisser les chats tranquilles ?

Exaspéré, il entraina avec difficulté le canidé qui aboyait toujours, sans s'apercevoir que le félin avait quitté sa cachette pour se réfugier dans un buisson. En arrivant de nouveau sur le palier de son doux logement, il remarqua l'heure qu'affichait la pendule : 8h. Il allait manquer son premier cours de la matinée ! Catastrophé, il prit son sac de cour, son portefeuille et son téléphone portable aussi vite que possible, sortit sa moto du garage et roula vers sa destination : l'université.

* * *

- Oui… oui, merci pour cette information, David… je te l'enverrai aussi vite que possible… encore merci.

Sarah Gray, une anglaise d'une quarantaine d'année, professeur en « Esthétique et technique de la scène » à l'Académie des Arts Libres, ancienne productrice de film, et manageur de six élèves dont elle avait reconnu le talent, venait de recevoir le coup de téléphone qui, elle le savait, allait ravir et changer la vie de son jeune protégé. Des mois qu'elle en avait entendu parler, et des semaines de travail pour convaincre le réalisateur, ses efforts étaient enfin récompensés.

- Euh… désolé pour le retard, déclara une petite voix qui venait d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, vide à l'heure actuelle.

- Harry Potter ! gronda Sarah. As-tu vu l'heure qu'il est ? Il est 8h45 ! C'est une honte !

- Désolé, Mme Gray répéta son élèves. il y a eu des embouteillages sur le chemin.

- Pas d'excuse ! Quand on veut entrer dans le monde du spectacle, on doit se comporter en professionnel, agis donc comme tel.

- Oui, je sais.

- Bien, alors enlèves ton blouson et déposes ton sac, nous allons commencer par des exercices d'échauffement.

Harry préféra ne pas la contredire d'avantage, son professeur et manageur était une femme sévère qui détestait l'indiscipline. Il s'exécuta et commença quelques techniques de respiration, sous l'œil critique et sans pitié de la femme. Harry adorait ce genre d'exercice, normalement réservés à ceux qui faisait du théâtre, mais Sarah estimait que, sur les planches ou devant les caméras, les acteurs restaient les mêmes et se devaient d'entrainer le corps comme le mental.

- Fermes les yeux et restes bien droit… voila… mets toi sur la pointe des pieds et vides ton esprit… inspires et respires le plus calmement possible, je ne veux rien entendre. N'oublies pas que le souffle est très important quand on récite un texte.

Pendant une longue demi-heure, l'élève se conforma aux ordres de l'experte, ce qui ne tarda pas à le détendre complètement. Mieux qu'une séance de yoga, ses exercices parvenaient toujours à le relaxer, il les appliquait avec assiduité et sans erreurs.

- Parfait, nous allons pouvoir passer au niveau supérieur, mais nous verrons cela demain. J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, Harry.

- Vous m'avez trouvé un nouveau rôle à jouer ? demanda le garçon.

- En effet, tu as bien deviné. David Storn, mon ami réalisateur, à besoin d'acteurs pour son prochain film.

- Ca me convient. Et qu'elle sera ce film ?

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage du professeur Gray, ravi de l'effet positif que cela aurait sur le garçon.

- L'Ange Sacrifié, partie 1 : L'Avènement d'un tueur.

- …C'est une blague ? interrogea Harry, qui n'en revenait pas de cette nouvelle. L'Ange Sacrifié va être adapté au cinéma ?

- Et oui. Cette annonce n'est pas encore parvenue aux oreilles des journalistes, tu es le premier à le savoir.

- Mais c'est génial ! Et je vais pouvoir en faire partie !

- Oui… mais bon, ne t'attends pas à interpréter l'un des trois personnages principaux. Ce sera surement celui d'un soldat Allemand ou d'un quelconque prisonnier juif.

- Peu importe ! Je sais bien que je ne suis qu'un débutant, mais si je peux y participer, je me moque du rôle à jouer.

- Voila des paroles que j'aime entendre, approuva Sarah. Quand on est un professionnel, on doit adapter son personnage avec perfection et ce malgré son importance. Bon, maintenant, dépêches toi d'aller à ton cour suivant… et ne sois pas en retard.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit il machinalement.

- Une dernière chose : l'audition aura lieu mardi prochain, à 14h, dans le studio Busard à Westminster. Je te donnerai le script demain matin, apprends le jusqu'au bout afin d'être prêt sur n'importe quelle partie. David Storn est très sévère, il passera l'audition lui-même.

- Je travaillerai dur, c'est promis. Il est hors de question que je laisse passer une occasion pareille.

- Va en cour maintenant, et à demain.

- A demain.

Euphorique par cette annonce, Harry déambula dans les couloirs dans un état second. Il allait jouer dans L'Ange Sacrifié ! Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir une telle chance. Il espérait ne pas être déçu. Tellement perdu dans son esprit, il continua à courir dans l'université et ne remarqua pas la personne qui arrivait au détour d'un coin. Il la percuta violement et se retrouva à terre.

- Mr Potter ! gronda un homme corpulent qui se trouva être le directeur du campus. On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas courir dans un couloir ?

- Pardon, je suis désolé.

Harry se releva et vit la personne qu'il avait bousculé et fait tomber : c'était un homme aux cheveux blond, très beau, et à l'air un peu arrogant. Etrangement, Harry eut l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais chassa cette pensée très vite de son cerveau. Il l'aida à se relever et se confondit encore en excuse.

- Je suis vraiment navré, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver et…

- Peu importe, coupa le garçon blond. Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy et je viens de m'inscrire.

- Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Pendant quelques secondes, il y eu un temps de silence gênant, puis le dénommé Malfoy finit par lui serrer la main, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- J'espère que nous nous reverrons, déclara t'il. Je suis en session Littérature.

- Et moi en session Cinéma. Je dois partir, je vais arriver en retard à mon cours. Soyez le bienvenue à l'académie et encore pardon de vous avoir bousculé.

Puis, il laissa les deux hommes et se précipita à l'étage suivant. Cette rencontre, aussi brève soit elle, l'avait mis mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose d'anormal flottait autour de ce type. Drago Malfoy… ce n'était pas un patronyme courant. Était-il Anglais ou étranger ? Il devait cependant bien avouer qu'il ne manquait ni de classe, ni de charme. Tout en lui respirait la supériorité et la dignité, envoutant quiconque croisé son regard. Non, c'était ridicule ! Il se faisait sûrement des idées, mieux valait l'oublier et se concentrer sur son prochain casting. Mais tandis qu'il entrait en classe et s'installait à côté d'un de ses camarades, il ignorait que le dit Malfoy avait organisé cette brusque entrevue.

_- Je le savais_, ricanait il intérieurement, _que je finirais par te retrouver, Potter. N'espères plus m'échapper désormais. _

_A suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3** Connaissances

Attablé devant plusieurs élèves, Harry Potter entendait avec soulagement la sonnerie stridente de la pose déjeuner de l'université. Enfin il allait pouvoir manger un morceau depuis une heure son estomac ne cessait de protester, ce qui le gênait énormément pour se concentrer sur son cour déjà trop long. Il quitta donc la salle en même temps que les autres et se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Comme d'habitude, la salle était bondée de monde mais il n'était pas trop inquiété, vu qu'il savait parfaitement qu'on lui avait réservé une place. Il se servit donc tranquillement, ne rechignant pas à reprendre un peu plus de mousse au chocolat, et se dirigea vers le fond. Sans surprise, une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur châtain, de fine corpulence et aux yeux noisette, lui fit un grand signe de la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre : il s'agissait de Madeline Parks, son ancienne colocataire et aussi une amie précieuse. Harry l'aimait beaucoup, c'était une jeune fille franche et caractérielle mais qui se révélait adorable. Ils s'étaient tous deux rencontrés sur internet, sur un site de rencontre, puis avaient habités ensemble pendant deux mois. D'origine Américaine, Madeline n'avait pas hésité à quitter son pays natal et la maison familiale afin de rejoindre l'Académie dans le seul but de réaliser son rêve : devenir danseuse classique. Celle-ci y arrivait bien d'ailleurs, c'était la meilleur de sa session et des professionnel l'avaient déjà repérés. Un véritable petit rat d'opéra dont la grâce donnait à son corps une impression de totale légèreté.

- Bonjour Darling, dit elle d'un ton joyeux en le voyant s'installer.

- Bonjour Honey, lui répondit il avec la même bonne humeur. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

- Non, non. Mon cours de dernière heure s'est terminé plus tôt que prévue, j'ai pu prendre tout mon temps pour nous choisir la meilleure table.

- Que ne ferais je pas sans toi, tu me sauves la vie.

- Je sais, je suis la meilleure ; répondit elle en rigolant.

Souriant, Harry entama son assiette et lui révéla la proposition de Sarah, sur l'adaptation de l'Ange Sacrifié. Madeline ne tarda pas à être aussi surprise que lui et le félicita chaudement, elle savait l'importance que son ami avait pour se livre qu'il ne cessait de relire chaque jour. De tous les élèves présents dans ce campus, Harry était le seul en qui elle avait vraiment confiance, elle préférait sa présence rassurante que celle des autres filles jalouses ou minaudant pour obtenir ses bonnes grâces. Sa carrière n'était pas encore entamée mais elle savait que le directeur de l'opéra de Paris attendait la fin de ses études pour des propositions de contrat. Comme Harry, elle faisait partie de ceux qu'ont appelés les « Repérés », autrement dit les élèves ayant attiré l'œil de producteur, de star, d'éditeur… la plupart de ces chanceux étaient certain d'avoir une carrière toute tracée.

- Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Darling. C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Mme Gray de te proposer un rôle.

- Attends, je n'ai pas encore passé l'audition. Il parait que le réalisateur est vraiment sévère.

- Tu y arriveras, rétorqua t'elle avec confiance. Je te connais, tu es un bon acteur. Tu n'as pas intérêt à oublier de me donner des places pour l'avant première, Harry Potter.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient de discuter, ils furent brusquement interrompus par les gloussements et les petits cris presque hystériques que des filles lancèrent à la rencontre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux couleur foncé et à l'allure rebelle.

- Oh non, pas lui ! Gronda Madeline.

Harry poussa un même soupir de désespoir que son amie. Stephen Davies, plus couramment appelé Steph par ses fans, était la star montante de la musique rock nouvelle génération. Comme beaucoup, il était arrivé à l'université avec un niveau débutant et s'était fait connaître grâce à ses professeurs à force de travail. Aujourd'hui, il était numéro un dans les ventes et sa popularité ne cessait de monter en flèche. C'était également un des Repérés de l'université.

- Je déteste quand il vient ici, grommela Madeline, ca devient vite un véritable foutoir. Adieu tranquillité.

Pour sa part, ce n'était pas vraiment pour le dérangement qu'Harry ne supportait pas de le voir mais plutôt du fait que Davies lui envoyait des regards assassins à chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient. L'ancien sorcier n'avait jamais compris pourquoi ce type semblait le détester, vu qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, mais Harry le soupçonnait d'homophobie, ce qui pouvait expliquer son comportement.

- Pourvu qu'il ne s'assoie pas prés de nous, pria Madeline avec espoir.

- Hélas, il vient dans notre direction, déclara Harry en le voyant arriver.

- Sale idiot arrogant, il ne peut donc pas aller ailleurs plutôt que de nous pourrir l'existence ?

Effectivement, le rockeur vint au niveau de leur table et leur jeta d'une voie pleine d'arrogance et de dédain :

- Tiens, tiens. Que fait une fille en ta compagnie, Potter ? Tu es redevenu hétéro ?

- Dégages de là ! siffla le concerné. Tu nous déranges.

- Oh mais, je m'en moque bien, ricana le garçon. Une star comme moi va où il veut et quand il veut.

- Vraiment ? coupa Madeline d'une voix forte et hautaine pour que tous l'entende. Dans ce cas, vas dans les toilettes et regardes toi dans un miroir, ta tête commence à gonfler à cause de ta stupidité. Ne t'approches pas trop d'ailleurs, tu risquerais de nous contaminer.

Des murmures indignés se firent entendre de la part des fans tandis que Davies se mit à rougir de colère. Comme d'habitude, la danseuse avait sortit sa langue de vipère et ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là.

- Au lieu de venir brailler à notre table, vas enregistrer une nouvelle horreur que tu oses appeler de la musique et ne chantes pas trop fort surtout, ou tu vas finir par me rendre sourde. Comment s'appelle ton dernier album déjà ? Ah oui, « Résonnance ». Je trouve que cela colle bien à ton niveau de musique : beaucoup de bruit pour pas grand-chose.

- Quoi ! Espèce de…

- Et tant que tu y es, profites des soldes d'hiver pour t'acheter un cerveau. Cela te sera utile quand les gens se seront lassés de toi… ce qui ne devrai plus tarder je pense.

Ainsi rabroué, Davies quitta les lieux, furieux, suivi de prés par une dizaine de filles qui voulaient sans doute profiter de l'occasion pour le consoler. Harry ne pût alors s'empêcher de dire :

- Tu y as été fort cette fois, Honey.

- Penses-tu. Il m'a fait pitié, je l'ai ménagé.

- Moi, je pense qu'elle a été parfaite, rétorqua une voix amusé dans leur dos.

Harry se retourna le premier et revit, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce visage qui l'avait marqué quelques heures plus tôt. Drago Malfoy. Aussitôt, la faible contrariété qu'il avait ressentit la première fois revint brutalement et il s'étonna de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre. Il semblait comme paralysé. Heureusement, Madeline sauva la situation et demanda avec méfiance :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu.

- Drago Malfoy, se présenta le blond avec un sourire. Je suis arrivé ce matin.

- Oh, et dans quelle session ?

- Littérature, répondit Drago avec calme.

- Et que pensez-vous des rockeurs qui confondent musique et cacophonie ?

- Je les déteste, je suis plus pour la musique calme et classique. La vraie musique en somme.

Les lèvres de la danseuse s'étirèrent avec un amusement certain, appréciant ce nouveau venu aussi beau que ne l'était la plupart des élèves.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Drago Malfoy. Je m'appelle Madeline, et mon ami…

- … est Harry Potter, je sais termina le blond. Nous nous sommes rencontré ce matin.

- Rencontré ? Disons plutôt que je vous ai bousculé, avoua Harry. J'en suis désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vraiment. Je suis ravi d'avoir été percuté par le serveur du film « Trahison pour 20 dollars ».

- Vous l'avez vu ? s'étonna le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. Et vous vous rappelez que j'y étais ?

- Je souhaite devenir critique de cinéma, donc rien ne m'échappe et j'ai une assez bonne mémoire.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'on me reconnaitrait, le maquilleur m'avait fait vieillir d'une trentaine d'année. Je suis impressionné.

- Je suis impressionnant, déclara Drago avec orgueil. Et sans doute le meilleur.

- C'est de l'arrogance, Mr Malefoy attaqua Madeline. C'est un défaut.

- Au contraire, riposta-t-il avec calme et assurance. C'est une qualité, et elle m'a permis d'obtenir beaucoup. Je pense en avoir le mieux hérité que toute ma famille réunie.

- Justement, si ce n'est pas indiscret, de quelle origine êtes vous ? Anglaise ?

- Oui… et non. Disons que je viens d'une Angleterre que personne ne vois.

- Pardon ? interrogea Harry face à ses paroles énigmatique.

- Aucune importance. Je suis bien Anglais, même si je dois avoir un peu de sang Irlandais et Français. Et tutoyez moi, j'ai le même âge que vous.

- Que de mystère ! s'exclama Madeline en rigolant. Mais si tu souhaites devenir critique, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenté une école de journalisme.

- J'y suis allé, et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme l'année dernière. Cette école est un plus pour moi, elle me permet de me concentrer sur certains domaines.

Pendant tout le reste de la pause déjeuné, Drago continua à mener le rythme de la conversation, parlant beaucoup de lui avec cette étrange fierté, tandis que Madeline le coupait de temps en temps pour rire. Harry, n'ayant plus dit un seul mot, observait plus attentivement le nouvel élève : finalement, quel que soit son étrangeté, il n'était pas si différent que ça et cette capacité à parler sans cesse n'était peut être qu'un moyen pour briser la glace entre eux. L'avait il jugé trop sévèrement ? En y regardant de prés, il semblait honnête et intelligent, alors pourquoi ne pas lui laisser la chance de s'intégrer ?

- Dit moi, Drago intervint Harry. Madeline et moi comptions aller faire les boutiques à la fin des cours, tu te joins à nous ?

La tête que fit le blond face à cette proposition était si comique que l'ancien sorcier dut se retenir d'éclater rire. Il semblait très étonné, complètement ahuri, comme si un bug lui avait court-circuité le cerveau.

- Ouah ! s'exclama Madeline. Darling qui invite un autre que moi à faire du shopping, c'est à marquer d'une croix !

- Jalouse, ricana Harry. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oh… oui, bien sûr, j'accepte.

- Parfait, rendez vous à 17h devant la porte d'entrée.

- J'y serais, confirma Drago qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, j'ai « Histoire du cinéma » dans 10 minutes. A tout à l'heure.

Puis Harry quitta sa place et se rendit au plus vite à son étage, abandonnant les deux autres derrière lui.

- On dirait qu'il t'a accepté, annonça la fille. Félicitation, à part moi, peu de gens peuvent s'en vanter. Il n'est pas très sociable d'ordinaire.

- Ca m'a assez surpris, en effet. C'est étrange, je n'aurais pas cru que…

- Que ?

- Non… rien, c'est sans importance. Je vous retrouve à l'heure convenue.

Il partit donc à son tour, ignorant l'air parfaitement amusé que la jeune fille posait sur lui.

* * *

Dans la salle de classe de l'ancien survivant, les cours avaient repris tranquillement, permettant à certain de digérer le repas du midi ou terminer leur nuit. Mr Dillon, professeur d'histoire, tentait d'expliquer aux plus jeunes la subtile montée du cinéma à travers les différentes époques, tout en leur visionnant des films classiques.

- « Nosferatu le Vampire » de Friedrich Wilhelm Murnau, librement adapté du Dracula de Bram Stoker, est sans conteste un chef d'œuvre de l'expressionnisme. Il figure, parmi les rares films des années 20, à développer des ambiances sombres et nocturnes ainsi que le sentiment de claustrophobie. Comme vous le voyez sur ces images, le jeu de mouvements accélérés du personnage permet d'intensifier tout l'étrangeté des premiers fantastique. Pour nous, ce genre peut nous paraitre bien grossier mais rappelons, qu'à l'époque, le cinéma est toujours muet, l'expression est donc des plus importante. Si on le compare avec le « Kid » de Chaplin, on peut admettre que…

Bien qu'il n'était pas un fan d'histoire, Harry devait bien avouer que son professeur ne manquait pas de ressources pour essayer d'intéresser les élèves en faisant le plus d'effort possible pour ne pas les endormir. C'est pourquoi il prenait garde à ne rien louper de ce discours qu'il parvenait à trouver, malgré tout, intéressant.

- Carl Dreyer tente, en 1928, de créer le premier film parlant, ce qui paraitre tout à fait stupide vu que le cinéma est encore muet, pourtant, ne peut on pas affirmer qu'il figure parmi les pionniers ayant modernisé l'art visuel ? Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rédigerez un commentaire du code parlant sur « La passion de Jeanne d'Arc » et ses répercutions sur les années 30. Nous en terminerons là pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez ranger vos affaires… en silence si possible.

Sans attendre d'avantage, les étudiants poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement et se mirent à discuter entre eux, tout en fourrant dans leur sac stylos, classeurs et papiers. Cependant, alors qu'ils se préparaient à sortir, ils durent faire face à l'entrée brutale de Barry Bullard, le directeur.

- Rasseyez vous jeunes gens, ordonna t'il. J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Bien obligés d'obéir, tous se remirent à leurs places en silence tandis que Mr Dillon éteignait la télévision et s'éloignait discrètement de la salle.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, le festival de l'académie approche à grand pas, et, comme tous les ans, je vais vous remettre le sujet que votre classe devra accomplir. Inutile de vous rappeler les conséquences en cas de non participation.

Il prit donc une craie et commença à marquer sur l'immense tableau noir couvert de poussières blanches :

_Le noir et blanc a-t-il toujours sa place dans la modernité ?_

- Votre division devra réaliser un film d'une demi-heure sur le thème énoncé. Comme d'habitude, vous avez carte blanche sur son mode création et vous pourrez vous servir du matériel mis à votre disposition, à condition que vous en preniez le plus grand soin. En cas de frais, vous m'apporterez une facture que je jugerai acceptable ou non. Je ne vous demande pas un chef d'œuvre digne d'Hollywood mais je veux du professionnalisme. Vous avez trois mois, et je veux un rapport d'évolution toute les deux semaines. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous.

Désespérés par le sujet barbare à effectuer, les élèves protestèrent et soupirèrent, pour la forme, puis le délégué de classe décida de rassembler tout le monde pour une réunion le lendemain matin. Ce travail ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry qui devait, en plus, auditionner pour l'Ange Sacrifié. Arriverait-il à faire les deux ? Il n'avait de toute façon pas trop le choix.

Quand 17h sonna, il se rendit au niveau des grandes grilles de l'université et vit Drago Malfoy qui l'attendait.

- Je suis en retard ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Pas vraiment, ton amie n'est pas encore arrivé.

- Elle ne va plus tarder je pense. Comment c'est passé le reste de la journée ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules. Mais je crois que ma classe est loin de m'apprécier.

- Ah bon ? pourquoi ?

- Les professeurs m'ont convoqué en dernière heure après avoir fini un devoir sa table. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris mais ils ont parlé de me faire rencontrer un éditeur et de me passer au rang de Repéré.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds, s'étranglant avec sa propre salive, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Tu es devenu un Repéré ! Alors que tu viens juste d'arriver ?

- Oui et alors ? se renfrogna Malfoy.

- Tu as conscience que ce n'est jamais survenu ?

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit, je viens d'arriver, alors je ne comprends pas ce que ça a d'exceptionnel.

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun tenta de lui expliquer plus en détail les règles et traditions du campus, tout en insistant sur la supériorité d'un Repéré.

- C'est pour ça que les autres me dévisageaient, s'amusa Drago. Remarque, étant déjà gâté par la nature, ça ne me surprends pas vraiment.

- Tu es toujours comme ça ? demanda Harry, désespéré.

- Je suis juste réaliste, répondit-il en prenant un air supérieur.

- Sans commentaire, soupira le jeune acteur.

Madeline arriva peu après et son visage renfrogné montrait qu'elle avait reçu, elle aussi, un sujet ardu pour le festival.

- Alors ? demanda son ami.

- Le directeur est malade ! Il a décidé qu'on devait _fusionner le classique et le contemporain. _En clair il veut qu'on fasse un ballet sur de la musique de sauvage ! Complètement cinglé !

- Ma pauvre chérie, compatie le brun en sachant le dégout qu'avait son amie pour la musique actuelle. Je préfère ne pas te parler du mien.

- Et toi ? grogna la jeune danseuse en se tournant vers Drago. Quel est ton sujet ?

- En fait, je ne suis pas obligé d'y participer, avoua t'il. Mais je crois que le thème est _La réécriture change t'elle vraiment une histoire ?_

- Vraiment cinglé ! répéta Madeline en sifflant bassement.

- Bon, ne laissons pas tout cela gâcher notre bonne humeur et allons dépenser un peu, mon portefeuille est trop lourd en ce moment.

_- Je n'aurai jamais pensé entendre un jour cette phrase sortir de ta bouche Potter, _pensa Malfoy qui commençait à l'apprécier.

* * *

- Comment ça, il refuse d'écrire la suite ?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin, et il m'a affirmé qu'il voulait laisser tomber son roman.

- Tu te fiches de moi ! L'Ange Sacrifié est notre plus gros best-seller, il faut absolument la quatrième partie !

- Je sais bien mais Mr Matthew…

- … a signé un contrat avec nous, stipulant qu'il devait nous rendre ses manuscrits en temps et en heure ! Alors tu vas retourner le voir et lui dire de se remettre au boulot ! Exécution !

- Bien monsieur.

Jack Storm, directeur de la grande maison d'édition Axe, avait déjà connu beaucoup d'auteurs capricieux et excentriques, mais jamais il ne s'était autant énervé contre une seule personne : Peers Matthew. Ce romancier, plus borné qu'une bourrique, lui menait la vie dure, celui-ci savait que l'entreprise tournait à plein régime grâce à son livre et il en profitait pour imposer toute ses lubies farfelues. Et, comme si il n'avait pas assez de travail, voila que ce stupide auteur décidait, du jour au lendemain, de ne pas finir son œuvre ? Du jamais vu ! Un égoïste, voila ce qu'était le célèbre Matthew, mais Storm n'allait pas le laisser faire aussi facilement : il allait ramener dans le droit chemin, ce fainéant, et le plus vite possible.

- Mr Storm, informa sa secrétaire de direction. Vous avez un appel du studio Busard concernant les droits d'auteur de l'Ange Sacrifié.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça, grogna celui-ci. _Cette fois c'est décidé, il faut absolument que je le convaincs de terminer ce fichu bouquin._

* * *

Drago Malfoy regardait son vieil ennemi hésiter entre deux chemises, l'une de coton et l'autre de lin, tout en se demandant si sa venue en ce nouveau monde était vraiment nécessaire. Après le départ de Potter, le vieux Dumbledore l'avait chargé de le retrouver afin de pouvoir le surveiller de loin et vérifier que tout aille bien pour lui, à contrecœur il avait accepté.

Dans un premier temps, il n'avait pas pu accomplir sa mission, et pour cause, Potter était parti en voyage. Ce n'est que pas pur hasard qu'il l'avait revu deux ans après, dans un grand casino de Londres, en train de s'adonner à la roulette russe. Par la suite, ayant jugé que Saint Potter était en bonne santé, il partit à son tour voyager à travers la France et la Russie. Il s'était posé à Paris avec son petit ami, Alexandre, entamant des études de journaliste, et ne prit plus la peine d'exécuter sa mission… jusqu'à ce fameux soir d'avril. Alex avait décidé de l'emmener au cinéma voir un film de gangster, une perte de temps inutile selon lui puisqu'il devait réviser pour un prochain examen, mais entre deux fusillades du film, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, il avait reconnu Potter dans le rôle d'un serveur se faisant assassiner. Ce passage avait duré deux minutes, deux minutes où le simple fait de voir son rival avait réveillé cette promesse qu'il n'avait presque pas tenu.

Plusieurs questions lui étaient alors venu à l'esprit mais une seule avait retenu son attention : depuis quand Potter était devenu acteur ?

Envahi par la curiosité, il avait fait de nombreuse recherche sur lui et apprit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait devant les cameras. Du Potter tout craché, toujours sous les feux de la rampe, toujours cette foutue célébrité qui lui collait à la peau. Ca l'avait mis dans une rage folle. Du jour au lendemain, une fois son diplôme obtenu, Drago avait largué Alex sans donner de raison valable et retourna en Angleterre. Sa première idée fut de révéler à Potter toute la vérité sur son passé, mais il ne le fit pas, pas respect pour cette dette qu'il lui devait. Il refit donc sa vie, avec un autre homme, et reprit la mission de Dumbledore.

Et maintenant, voila qu'il se trouvait en sa compagnie, en train de faire du shopping dans un magasin luxueux… belle ironie du sort.

Quand il l'observait, il voyait bien que ce Potter n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait connu toute son adolescence. Fini le balafré maigrichon à la chance détestable, il était remplacé par un homme qui vivait son existence à fond. Normalement, il aurait dû être satisfait, mais, en vérité, il était déçu. Persuadé que leur grande rivalité survivrait à sa perte de mémoire, il s'était approché de lui aujourd'hui en croyant sincèrement que les choses redeviendraient presque comme avant. Au lieu de ça, Potter l'avait regardé sans haine et même invité en compagnie de son amie Moldu. Oui, il était vraiment déçu.

- Drago ! Tu rêves ou quoi !

Sursautant, Malfoy revint à la réalité et vit le brun en train de le regarder avec un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- Je te demande depuis tout à l'heure, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Potter.

- Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Appelles moi par mon prénom, on est du même âge apparemment, donc pas de chichi entre nous. Dis-moi, tu penses que je devrai choisir la chemise verte ou la bleue ?

- Euh… la verte.

- Oui, tu as raison, elle met bien mes yeux en valeur. Par contre, j'ai vu des pantalons de cuir qui t'iraient à merveille. Viens voir ! dit-il en le trainant vers un rayon.

- Attends un peu !

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il lui montrait des pantalons tout aussi luxueux les un les autres, ignorant les regards bougons que lui lançait son ancien rival.

_- Il n'est vraiment plus le Potter que j'ai connu._

_(à suivre...)_

_

* * *

_

**Et voila, je remercie comme d'habitude les revieweurs qui m'ont envoyé des messages d'encouragement ^^ j'espere que la suite continuera à vous plaire**


End file.
